


Побег

by yisandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Violence, Xenophilia, sex with a hermaphrodite who considers himself more of a man
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Капитан войска захватчиков преследует беглого военнопленного, брошенный любовник следует за возлюбленным, исследователь стремится к познанию тайны. Всё это один и тот же человек, отчаянно пытающийся настичь другого человека (или нечто, считающее себя человеком) прежде, чем он/о совершит ужасную ошибку.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Беты:** KosharikWildCat, Kettilina  
>  Написано на Фандомную битву специально для команды «Terra Incognita 2016»

_\- But I thought…_  
\- You thought! What did you think?  
\- I thought I was alive.  
Quantic Dream's 'Kara'  


1.

Райна напряжённо нюхала воздух. Её отлично выученная кобылка Фалько смирно лежала за буйно разросшейся зелёной изгородью и, казалось, совсем не тяготилась долгой неподвижностью и весом всадницы.

Наконец Райна движением бёдер и каблуков дала Фалько знак подниматься и продолжать путь.

Солнце село больше часа назад, в воздухе разлились ночные запахи. Проезжая мимо обгоревшего остова мельницы, Райна остановилась и напоила лошадь. По темноте спешить не имело смысла – человек, которого она преследовала, неизбежно должен был остановиться на привал.

Она пустила Фалько шагом по песчаному берегу реки – копыта чуть вязли, зато мелкие речные волны слизывали следы, да и шума так было меньше. В сумерках летней ночи Райна видела немногим хуже, чем днём, а кобыла привыкла доверять всаднице, как себе.

Ехали медленно, часто останавливаясь. Один раз Райна спешилась и поспешно завела Фалько под прикрытие берегового обрыва – ей почудился стук копыт приближающегося разъезда. На поверку это оказался одинокий всадник, отчаянно торопивший коня – должно быть, срочный гонец. В другой ситуации она непременно перехватила бы его, но сейчас – впервые – было дело важнее.

Ближе к полуночи Райна устроила Фалько на ночлег в тихом распадке у приречного леска и ещё полмили кралась вдоль реки, по поросшему густым колючим кустарником высокому берегу. Опустившись наземь, подползла к самому краю и затихла, наблюдая за маленьким лагерем на противоположном берегу.

Там не таились – костерок был невелик, но никто не сделал попытки его замаскировать. По одну сторону огня лежали сёдла и продолговатый куль завернувшегося в тёплый плащ человека. Дозорный сидел по другую сторону, и Райна скрипнула зубами. Даже на таком расстоянии она прекрасно узнала капитана Фаргара, месяц назад взявшего долину Кесы. Взявшего почти без боя – «сойки» отлично знали, что не удержат Кесанту, и заблаговременно вывезли оттуда всё и всех, кого могли, оставив маленький отряд изображать защитников на стенах, чтобы выиграть отступающим время.

Райна тогда ушла вместе с остальными. А Керен остался – и вот к чему это привело.

«Может быть, я хоть так смогу принести настоящую пользу», – вот что он сказал тогда. И ещё улыбнулся своей странной детской улыбкой. Райне она теперь часто снилась по ночам. Улыбка Керена – и прибитые к столбам вдоль дороги искалеченные тела его товарищей-смертников.

Это были не худшие сны, в чём-то даже облегчение – в конце концов, все ребята знали, на что шли, и сама Райна была готова в любой момент оказаться на их месте. Только про Керена она не могла сказать того же. Он для всего этого был как-то слишком не от мира сего.

Райна всегда думала, что это замечает только она, что остальные принимают Керена без лишних вопросов, он ведь был их товарищем по оружию, делал то же, что и все, он был надёжным – нормальным. Но когда Райна пришла к Йону и сказала, что не может жрать и спать, что у неё всё валится из рук и она хочет во что бы то ни стало вернуться в долину Кесы и проверить слухи, Йон не назвал её дезертиром, не запретил.

Он отпустил её и сказал, что понимает. Что Керена не следовало оставлять в крепости. Как будто ему тоже было теперь неспокойно.

«Какой это всё бред, – думала Райна, тихо возвращаясь к Фалько. – Будто я вернулась в дни, когда не могла кролика освежевать, потому что он миленький и жалко!» Но Керен не был кроликом.

Она не была уверена, кем он был.

***

_Радостный солнечный свет красит комнату нежным золотом. Сёстры и служанки взбудоражено смеются, болтают и мешают друг другу. Райна стоит в центре комнаты, бездумно улыбаясь, поднимает и опускает руки, когда её просят, придерживает ткань нижней сорочки. Её сердце трепещет._

_Сегодня главный день её жизни._

_«Моя девочка, моя девочка… поверить не могу…» – бормочет мама и украдкой утирает слёзы левой рукой. Правой у неё нет выше локтя, только кость торчит._

_Райну заворачивают в празднично шуршащий ворох красного свадебного платья, и все вокруг ахают и говорят, что она настоящая красавица. Кира виновато улыбается и всё пытается зажать булькающую рану поперёк горла, из-за которой не может присоединиться к общему хору. Райна подаёт ей платок, и Кира благодарно кивает._

_Маленькая Танита с окровавленным подолом подбегает открыть дверь на стук, и в комнату входит жених Райны с торчащим из глаза ножом. Он улыбается и протягивает невесте красиво перевязанную лентой коробку._

_«Ах, ах, очень плохая примета жениху видеть невесту в день свадьбы!» – шумят женщины, но Райна завороженно протягивает руки и развязывает ленту. Какие они тонкие и белые, её руки, она и забыла, что они когда-то были такими…_

_Коробка понизу быстро промокает и начинает капать на пол красным. Не очень-то дальновидно дарить такой подарок… Райна снимает крышку и заглядывает в коробку._

_На неё смотрит голова её отца._

***

Райна проснулась с тихим шипением подавленного в последний момент ругательства. Фалько тревожно тянула к ней морду. Девушка погладила верную кобылку по плюшевому храпу и встала.

***

Следующим вечером она из укрытия наблюдала за спором или ссорой между Фаргаром и его спутником (судя по форме – капралом). Спор завершился предсказуемо – капрал с мрачным выражением лица повернул коня обратно, а Фаргар продолжил путь.

Отлично, с одним противником справиться намного проще. Райна выждала немного и направилась за капралом.

Тот был молод, но не слишком юн; лицо его было Райне незнакомо. Он, видно, всё ещё переживал разговор со своим командиром, потому что совсем не смотрел по сторонам. Райна подстерегла его, когда он спустился к ручью напоить коня. Паренёк наклонился к воде – и ткнулся вниз лицом, с арбалетным болтом, торчащим в спине. Его лошадь даже внимания не обратила, спокойно продолжила пить.

Райна выскользнула из кустов, медленно, чтобы не испугать коня, подошла. Перевернула тело капрала – тот был ещё жив. Райна, не торопясь с милосердием, осмотрела его вещи, позаимствовала галеты и карты, и только тогда перерезала горло. Чувство ублажённой мести было слабым, едва ощутимым – не больше удовлетворения, чем дало бы ей убийство любого, носящего ирнесскую форму.

Коня она быстро расседлала и оставила – не было никакой возможности передать трофей «сойкам», а о том, чтобы тащить с собой плохо обученное животное, и речи быть не могло.

***

Фаргара она нагнала только следующей ночью, уже за пределами возделанных когда-то земель, в редколесье. Вышла к костру, когда он задремал, утомлённый долгой дорогой и вынужденной бдительностью, навела арбалет, без слов показывая, что капитану за оружие лучше бы не хвататься. Она и сама не спала почти сутки, но руки у неё не дрожали.

– Ну привет, женишок, – сказала Райна хрипло. – Меч и нож на землю, и давай потолкуем о Керене Тэкке.

2.

Историки говорят, некогда Ирнесс и Иссмар были единым государством, потому-то до сих пор оба народа говорят на языках, схожих достаточно, чтобы понимать друг друга.

Может быть, поэтому они и жили в мире так долго. Увы, ничто не длится вечно.

Когда Ирнесс выдвинул Иссмару ультиматум, требуя передачи прав на традиционно использующуюся совместно территорию, Райне Эске было пятнадцать. В тот год она как раз начала выезжать, на первом же балу познакомилась с молодым ирнесским лейтенантом Рунольвом Фаргаром. Он ухаживал за ней очень дерзко, хоть и не выходя за рамки приличий, и как раз перед оглашением злосчастного ультиматума попросил её руки. Райна была очарована достаточно, чтобы не думать слишком долго.

Увы, через несколько месяцев ввиду накалившейся политической обстановки Фаргар вынужден был уехать. Помолвку разорвали, но Райна ещё какое-то время надеялась, что всё скоро закончится и они смогут пожениться, ждала его, писала письма, на которые не было ответа, потом плакала, потом успокоилась и забыла. В следующий бальный сезон она влюбилась в куда более подходящего ей молодого помещика, родители отнеслись к его кандидатуре благосклонно, и к зиме она вновь была обручена.

Военные действия уже шли, но казалось, что это происходит где-то очень далеко, да и не совсем по-настоящему – как дурацкое, нелепое недопонимание, которое вот-вот разрешится. Цены на продукты в городах потихоньку росли, на улицах появлялись беженцы, но в основном всё шло как обычно. Кое-кто поспешно уезжал на восток, но в основном приличное общество считало такое поведение необоснованно истеричным.

Потом ирнессцы перекрыли все дороги с запада, и в середине зимы в центральные регионы пришёл голод, в городах жить стало совершенно невозможно, бедняки громили богатые дома, а потом замерзали насмерть среди огрызков украденной роскоши.

Райна впервые узнала, что такое нехватка пищи и дров, страх за свою жизнь и честь, просто страх. Её жених отправился воевать и письма не доходили. Иронично, не так ли?

Её родной город захватили ещё до наступления весны. Кажется, захватчики были раздосадованы отсутствием достойного сопротивления и отыгрались на не успевших или не решившихся уйти горожанах.

Из всей семьи Эске выжила одна Райна, да и то больше случайно – её бросили, сочтя мёртвой. Она и сама не сомневалась, что вот-вот умрёт, но вместо ангелов смерти ей явилась пара малолетних голодранцев, обшаривавших пустые дома. По какой-то своей причине они пожалели Райну и вместо того, чтобы добить, утащили в свою нору – грязную землянку, где ютились такие же грязные бедняки, которым некуда было идти, что при одной власти, что при другой. Именно там, где суп из очистков сходил за деликатес, Райна поняла, что хочет жить. Даже теперь, когда все её родные были мертвы, а прежняя личность сползала с неё, как сброшенная змеиная шкура.

Кое-кто из приютивших Райну голодранцев продавал информацию «сойкам» – не имеющим ничего общего с королевской армией иссмарским мстителям, использующим в основном партизанскую тактику. К этому моменту Райна уже знала, что должна стать одной из них, и с этим не возникло никаких проблем.

«Сойки» приняли Райну, научили её убивать и жить ради мести – так же, как и все они. Она с гордостью носила нашивку с изображением пёстрой птицы – герб бывшего аристократа, создавшего первый партизанский отряд и успевшего уже погибнуть – последним в своём роду.

Однажды отряд Райны разбил базу в лесу, пользующимся не лучшей славой. Райна со своими разведчиками изучили его со всей возможной подробностью, обнаружив в самой глубокой чаще, где едва ли когда-то могли селиться люди, остов какого-то здания, оплетённый огромными шипастыми лозами столь густо, что невозможно было ни рассмотреть его, ни подойти больше чем на сорок шагов. Лозы казались сухими и мёртвыми, но на проверку оказались прочными, как металл, с шипами длиной в хороший меч и такими же острыми – один из разведчиков неосторожно прикоснулся к лозе, и раны пришлось зашивать. Лоза охотно впитала кровь, и тогда Райна вспомнила: когда-то, в прошлой своей счастливой беззаботной жизни она читала в каком-то романе о так называемой Таинственной Лозе, но даже там информация о ней была разрозненной и неясной.

Райна запретила своим людям приближаться к этому месту, но сама порой возвращалась – просто проверить, что никто и ничто здесь не представляет для базы опасности.

В один из таких дней она нашла у самых лоз юношу, подростка, лет, быть может, четырнадцати, с обликом чужеземца: смуглого, со странным зеленоватым оттенком кожи, невнятно-тёмными кудрями и глазами лилового цвета. Он был совершенно наг и казался потерянным или безумным – не говорил и не понимал речи, не чувствовал холода и не мог даже назвать своего имени.

Райна давно уже не была доброй славной девочкой, плакавшей над сдохшей кошкой, но тут её сердце дрогнуло. Она привела мальчишку с собой, назвав своим кузеном, который, верно, потерял разум от пережитого и заплутал в лесу. Едва ли все тут же поверили этой байке, но Йон не приказал ей отправить найдёныша туда, где она его взяла, и на том спасибо.

Так на свет появился Керен Тэкке – понятливый ласковый кузен, бесконечно преданный Райне.

Понимать речь он начал почти сразу, а через пару недель постепенно и заговорил. Разум его был чист, но восприимчив, а цепкости его памяти можно было только позавидовать. Керен быстро привязался ко всем членам отряда, и его никогда не нужно было долго просить о любой мелкой помощи. Через некоторое время Райна начала учить его обращаться с оружием, и он учился хорошо, вот только убивать у него совсем не получалось – или, как подозревала Райна, он попросту не хотел отнимать жизнь и лишь притворялся, что неудачи вызваны случайными ошибками. В конце концов, стало ясно, что его можно использовать в любой роли, но только не как бойца.

Были у него и другие странности, к примеру, он не ел, хотя пил охотно – в основном, простую воду, – и не спал, хотя иногда по ночам впадал в несколько заторможенное состояние. Всё это не мешало ему находить общий язык с товарищами, но порой Райна замечала, что Йон и остальные поглядывают на Керена, словно размышляя, что он делает здесь? Что он за существо такое, и можно ли ему доверять?

Она думала, что Керен не замечает этого – он был удивительно мирным для «сойки», терпеть не мог ссоры и споры, всех в отряде считал друзьями. Но, может быть, он видел их сомнения и именно потому вбил себе в башку, что должен доказать свою преданность, свою полезность…

Когда они оставляли Кесанту, половина раненых вызвалась добровольцами – создать иллюзию защищённости стен и позаботиться, чтобы всё, что не смогли вывезли, хорошо прогорело до того, как ирнессцы войдут в ворота. Это была дорога в один конец, и все это понимали.

«Я остаюсь, – сказал Керен, не слушая возражений Райны. – Я ведь уже взрослый и сам могу решать, верно? Я решил сделать что-то действительно полезное».

И улыбнулся своей дурацкой ласковой улыбкой.

3.

Рунольва Фаргара давно уже тошнило от ирнессцев, иссмарцев, походных пайков, тупой исполнительности своих лейтенантов и всей этой идиотской войны в целом. К сожалению, воинскую присягу приносишь один раз и навсегда, так что собственное мнение приходится засунуть куда подальше. Военному, особенно в чине капитана, не положено иметь мнения, ему положено хорошо исполнять приказы, писать отчёты и вовремя докладывать.

С отчётами у капитана Фаргара всё было отлично, не подкопаешься. Например, захват долины реки Кесы в кратчайшие сроки и со смехотворно малыми потерями. Сухой язык отчёта, правда, совершенно не отражал мерзкого ощущения обмана, когда вместо полноценного отряда «соек» за разбитыми воротами Кесанты обнаружилась горстка раненных голодранцев – и курящиеся дымком останки хозяйственных построек. Ни складов, ни конюшни, ничего вообще – только десяток бесстрашных самоубийц, тела которых, в полном соответствии с рекомендациями командования, Фаргар велел развесить на дорожных столбах.

Одного, правда, удалось взять живым, только слегка помятым: его подстрелили в плечо и потом обломали пару рёбер, пока учили жизни. Перед тем, как привести к капитану для беседы, пленника даже перевязали.

Возможно, из-за этого-то всё и случилось. Из-за свежей повязки, набухшей не привычным красным – и бледно-зеленоватым, почти прозрачным, как древесный сок. Из-за странных лиловых глаз, в которые капитану Фаргару не стоило смотреть.

Потому что он не смог отвести взгляда. И потому что пленник смотрел так удивлённо, будто ошеломлённый узнаванием, и совсем не боялся. Только машинально переступал на месте, как нервничающий конь, да неловко поводил плечами – руки ему связали за спиной.

– Любопытно, – Рунольв усилием воли заставил себя отвести взгляд, подошёл, взял «сойку» за плечо. Тот даже не поморщился, словно ему вообще не было больно, только моргнул. – Впервые вижу кровь такого цвета.

Он развёл в стороны обрывки чужой рубашки. На оливковом, зеленовато-смуглом торсе расплывались тёмные болотные пятна синяков. Сосков у пленника не было, как и пупка.

– Что ты такое? – спросил Рунольв завороженно. Кончики его пальцев прикипели к тёплой, гладкой, как ландышевый лист, коже; то, что задумывалось как болезненное и изучающее ощупывание, превратилось в лёгкое поглаживание.

– Керен Тэкке, – тихо сказал пленник. Говорил он как коренной иссмарец. – Я «сойка».

– Я спросил не об этом, – сказал Рунольв машинально. Хотел добавить угрожающих нот в голос, но почему-то не смог. Он вовсе не хотел угрожать, хотя это было бы весьма уместно; на самом деле он хотел касаться ещё.

Подняв глаза, он вновь встретился с лиловым взглядом, уже не столько удивлённым, сколько жадным: так дети смотрят на настоящий морской корабль, какой до сих пор видели только на картинке, а то и вовсе в собственном воображении, подстёгнутым рассказами няньки.

– Ты ирнесский капитан, – сказал Керен с каким-то странным смятением. – Это так неправильно.

Нужно было немедленно изменить ход разговора, свернувшего в какую-то безумную, абсурдную степь. Рунольв надавил на крупный синяк на боку, где, судя по выступающей кости, у пленника было сломано ребро.

– И боли ты не чувствуешь, – констатировал с некоторым разочарованием.

– Да, пытать меня не получится, – подтвердил Керен.

– Пытать можно по-разному.

– Ты можешь морить меня голодом, но… я не ем. Можешь выставить голым под палящим солнцем, но я люблю солнце.

– Я могу лишить тебя воды, – соображал капитан достаточно быстро.

– О, – кажется, Керен впервые подумал об этом. – Да, тогда я умру.

И улыбнулся странной, детской какой-то, безмятежной светлой улыбкой.

Рунольв ненавидел чувство беспомощности, но сейчас он понимал, что действительно ничего не может сделать. Этот «сойка» остался в Кесанте, понимая, что не покинет её живым – бесполезно было угрожать ему смертью. Да и осмысленность выдавливания информации из этого пленника была под большим вопросом – в конце концов, логично предположить, что командир «соек» позаботился, чтобы смертники не знали ничего действительно ценного.

Так что самым правильным казалось наскоро казнить Керена, а потом, возможно, отправить его тело в столицу для изучения, присовокупив, разумеется, краткий отчёт.

В столице очень любили отчёты.

– Думаю, стоит проверить твои слова, – сказал наконец Рунольв, с трудом заставляя себя оторвать руки от пленника, и кликнул капрала Хадмана, ожидавшего за дверью. Сел за стол, прежде принадлежавший, видимо, коменданту крепости, и взялся за голову.

После того, как Керена увели, Рунольв понял, что ещё показалось ему странным в пленнике: его запах. Он не пах ни человеческим потом, ни кровью, только чем-то вроде летнего луга.

Остаток вечера капитан Фаргар провёл, убеждая себя, что нет никаких причин снова и снова возвращаться мыслями к странной «сойке», а утром приказал запереть пленника в подвальном помещении без окон и не давать ни питья, ни пищи.

***

– Ты меня за идиотку держишь? – сухо спросила Райна, поудобнее устраивая арбалет. – Когда-то я тебя знала, и ты не настолько изменился, ублюдок. Не рассказывай мне про свой чисто научный интерес, с такого расстояния я уж точно не промахнусь.

– Как знаешь, – пожал плечами капитан. Для человека, жизнь которого висит на волоске, он выглядел поразительно спокойно. Как будто всё его волнение было поглощено чем-то иным, по сравнению с чем перспектива получить арбалетный болт в глаз казалась совсем незначительной. – Я расскажу тебе всё как было.

***

Через два дня пленник вновь предстал перед капитаном. Ни повязки, ни обрывков рубашки на нём больше не было, руки на этот раз связали спереди.

Он выглядел утомлённым, но спокойно стоял на ногах, ничуть не напоминая умирающего от жажды. Рунольв неторопливо разглядывал его, не подходя слишком близко.

На месте раны на плече виднелся неглубокий сухой надрез, без корки и без истекающей жидкости – словно старая трещина на дереве, синяки бесследно исчезли, зато по всему телу проступили тёмные прожилки, несимметричные, по-своему даже красивые.

– Что же ты за тварь?! – с невольным восхищением сказал Рунольв, всё же подходя, чтобы проследить узор прожилок взглядом. – Это заключение так окрасило тебя?

– Может быть, это из-за того, что мне не давали воды, – хрипло сказал Керен.

– «Может»? Ты и сам не знаешь? – капитан всё же коснулся прожилок, повёл пальцами вдоль рисунка. Странным образом, пленник почему-то не возражал.

– Раньше их никогда не было.

Рисунок вёл вниз, и Рунольв, не успев ни на миг задуматься, что и зачем делает, развязал пояс Керена и сдёрнул его штаны вниз, к коленям. Прожилки оплетали бёдра и ноги, заходя и на ровный член, под которым не было и намёка на обязательную для любого нормального мужчины мошонку.

– Ты скопец? – спросил капитан, стараясь изобразить насмешку. – Или родился таким уродцем?

– Разве я уродец? – спросил в ответ Керен. В тоне было искреннее удивление: ни возмущения, ни кокетства.

Рунольв поднял глаза и снова долго не мог отвести взгляда. Ему показалось, что лиловые радужки Керена с их последней встречи стали ещё больше и ярче.

– Ты похож на что угодно, только не на нормального человека, – выговорил он наконец.

– Но я кажусь тебе красивым, – уверенно отозвался Керен.

***

Рунольву нечего было возразить. Керен был прав. Хотя капитан и не рассуждал категориями красоты и уродства, но он чувствовал себя словно бы жертвой сказочных чар, принуждавших его думать о Керене, желать прикасаться к нему, вдыхать его запах. Он стал одержим бесполезным и потенциально опасным пленником, каждый день вызывая для допроса, но говоря с ним о чём угодно, кроме тактически важных сведений.

Он приказал перевести Керена в хорошо запирающуюся комнату в донжоне с узким, высоко расположенным окном-бойницей, сквозь которую всё же пробивался солнечный свет, и давать вволю колодезной воды. Всегда считавший себя сдержанным в вопросах страсти и менее всего склонным к симпатичным юношам, Фаргар разбирался с делами почти машинально, ел, не чувствуя вкуса, пил ночами, пытаясь избавиться от жарких, непристойных картин, возникающих на внутренней поверхности век.

С каждым днём рисунок прожилок на теле Керена усложнялся, сквозь тёмный цвет волос всё более явно проступал лиловый оттенок, и всё сложнее было разорвать контакт глаз.

На пятый день, вызвав к себе пленника, Рунольв запер дверь своего временного кабинета, опрокинул Керена спиной на письменный стол и потянул с него штаны. Он был готов преодолевать сопротивление, но Керен сам приподнял бёдра, чтобы Рунольву было удобнее, и обнял его бедро одной ногой.

– Когда ты сказал, что то, что я капитан – неправильно, что ты имел в виду? – спросил Фаргар. Его руки словно сами собой вплавлялись в чужую горячую кожу, наконец-то пустившись в ничем не ограниченное путешествие, и странное нечеловеческое тело отзывалось им с жадностью и охотой.

Керен прерывисто дышал, член его быстро обретал твёрдость, глаза помутились.

– Неправильно – что ирнесский, – выдохнул он. – Я должен ненавидеть тебя, разве нет? Но я хочу таких вещей с тобой… это неправильно…

Впрочем, он совсем не выглядел сломленным внутренним конфликтом, когда согнул вторую ногу и прижал к груди, открывая взгляду Рунольва гладкое нежное пространство за основанием члена.

Ануса у него не было вовсе, а там, где у женщин располагается вагина, виднелось маленькое, плотно сомкнутое отверстие – без половых губ и складок, но с чуть блестящими влагой краями. Остро запахло мокрыми листьями.

– Кто ты? Ты женщина? – не узнавая собственного голоса, произнёс Рунольв. – Или мужчина?

Края отверстия неохотно разошлись перед его пальцем, плотно сомкнулись вокруг. Керен изумлённо и беспомощно застонал. Громко прошептал:

– Мужчина… наверное… Не знаю, не знаю! Разве важно?

Конечно, это не было важно. В тот день капитан Фаргар сделал то, за что всегда строго наказывал своих солдат – овладел военнопленным. Керен обнимал его связанными руками, закинув верёвку меж своих запястий на капитанский загривок, и по всему его телу расцветали мерцающие лиловые искры.

***

Рунольв потерял счёт дням. Весь мир для него сузился до размеров кабинета, куда приводили Керена, и где они могли сплетаться в объятиях. Вместо того чтобы думать о закреплении в долине Кесы, капитан Фаргар думал о своём пленнике, о его голосе, его глазах, травяном вкусе его соков – и о том, как бы поскорее остаться с ним наедине, при этом желательно не вызвав подозрений у подчинённых.

Но подозрения, разумеется, возникли. Кое-кто полагал, что у капитана сдали нервы и его сорвало, другие полагали, что пленник зачаровал Фаргара. Эти новости до него донесла лейтенант Ингальвис, служившая под его началом третий год.

– Капитан, – прямо сказала она. – Вы сами на себя не похожи. Люди замечают.

«Интересно, – смутно подумал Рунольв, – что бы сказали «сойки», если бы видели сейчас Керена? Что он тоже сам на себя не похож?»

Скорее всего, так бы и было: Керен казался одержимым в своей внезапно вспыхнувшей и, судя по всему, первой в жизни страсти. Если бы Рунольв сохранил ещё хоть немного рациональности, он мог бы попытаться раскрутить «сойку» на информацию, и, вероятно, преуспел бы.

***

– Я как-то странно себя чувствую, – сказал однажды Керен, сидя на коленях у Рунольва и прильнув к нему, словно в поисках защиты. – Как будто забыл сделать что-то важное, а что – никак не вспомнить.

Тогда Рунольв предпочёл успокоить его поцелуями, но это был не единичный случай. 

Керен с каждым днём становился всё беспокойней, пока не начал твердить, что они должны идти на север. Зачем и куда именно, он ответить не мог, но настаивал и всё больше походил на сумасшедшего. Отпустить себя он не просил, а доводов о том, что Рунольв не может покинуть крепость без приказа, не слушал.

– Пожалуйста, давай уйдём, мне нужно, я не могу оставаться так далеко, – повторял он, и Рунольв больше не мог успокоить его даже на время.

А потом Керен просто исчез. Из запертой, охраняемой комнаты.

Фаргар заподозрил, что подчинённые решили избавить его от «проблемы», и сам возглавил поиски. Почти сразу удалось выяснить, что смуглого человека с ярко-лиловыми волосами видели на дороге, ведущей из долины на север.

***

– Вот и всё, – закончил рассказ капитан. – Я нарушил устав и присягу, и если ты меня не пристрелишь, меня, наверное, вздёрнут свои же.

– Это было бы отлично, – сухо сказала Райна. – Но мне ещё может пригодится твоя помощь. Я кое-что выяснила, пока ты предавался разврату с моим названным братом, так что теперь твоя очередь слушать.

4.

Он шёл на север, борясь с собой за каждый шаг и неизбежно проигрывая. Падая от усталости, он привязывал себя к прочным на вид деревьям и остаткам оград, связывал себе ноги, - но всё равно каждый раз просыпался намного дальше к северу.

То, что вело его, что тащило, будто на аркане, было безразлично к его мечтам и страхам, к его чувствам, ко всему, что составляло его личность. Эта сила была слепой и нечеловеческой как божество – или как природа.

На ходу, не останавливаясь, он впадал в смутное, сумрачное состояние, одновременно сражаясь с собственными не желающими останавливаться ногами – и погружаясь в зыбкое оцепенение, в котором прежде пребывал лишь самыми холодными ночами. В тумане проносились картины прошлого: короткая, но счастливая жизнь с «сойками», первый бой и собственное граничащее с физическим отвращение к намеренному причинению смерти, копьё, ловко отведённое в сторону – и клинок, вонзившийся в его собственное бедро в ответ; и озарение, что неприятное чувство повреждённой целостности стоит того, что он сможет защитить своих, не убивая, если будет достаточно ловок и быстр и если вовремя подставит под удар – себя… Какое хорошее было время – если бы ни подспудное ощущение собственной ненужности. Да, он был полезен «сойкам» - но недостаточно, не так как мог бы. Он это знал, и они знали тоже. Это чувствовалось во взглядах, в иногда вдруг не к месту повисающем молчании, в том, с каким чуть снисходительным видом Лоссо хлопал его по спине после очередной передряги, в том, как Йон делал паузу немного дольше, прежде чем дать ему задание…

Тогда всё казалось таким простым, таким очевидным, и Керен ни на миг не задумался, вызываясь остаться в Кесанте. Его жизнь ничего не стоила, была не важна даже для него самого, а Райна – что ж, Райна тоже всю себя отдаёт борьбе и отряду, она поймёт… Она поняла, но в последнем её взгляде было что-то незнакомое, тоскливое, отчего Керен впервые усомнился в своём решении – лишь на миг.

Сейчас этот взгляд вновь и вновь возвращался, терзая его в видениях.

«Она любит меня, - думал он, бредя на север по бездорожью, - моя смерть должна была бы причинить ей боль. Я нехорошо поступил, когда не подумал о ней». Но теперь он думал. Разведчики не могли не заметить, что его приметного тела не было среди мертвецов на столбах. Что пережила Райна, узнав об этом? Она знала, что он бы никогда не предал «соек», но его могли пытать, могли отослать в более крупный и хорошо защищённый форт, могли, в конце концов, оставить в качестве приманки (хотя ценность его и была невелика). 

«Не делай глупостей, - мысленно заклинал он Райну, не сознавая, что она никак не может его услышать. – Со мной всё кончено, а тебя схватят, если ты вернёшься в долину. Оставайся с Йоном и ребятами, делай то, что ты делаешь. Ты же всё делаешь правильно, Райна…»

Споткнувшись, он упал и покатился по склону холма до самого подножья. Силы кончились и ненадолго он сумел остановиться – точнее, просто не смог больше двигаться. Тихо лёжа в темноте, он любовался нависшим сверху небом, полным хрустальной россыпью звёзд, и слушал шелест редкой травы среди камней. Душа его наполнилась щемящей нежностью от того, как велик мир и как прекрасна и многолика жизнь в нём. Этим чувством он отчаянно хотел бы поделиться со своими друзьями, с Рунольвом – и с Райной, с великодушной, благородной старшей сестрой, всегда защищавшей его, учившей с бесконечным терпением. Она была тверда, как скорлупа ореха, и словно прокалена внутри, живущая ради мести и испытывающая облегчение от собственной боли, лишь неся смерть. Она говорила, что ею движет ненависть, говорила, что способность любить ей отбили давным-давно – но ведь она любила, любила «соек» и свою измученную землю, любила Керена, который доставлял ей одни неудобства…

\- Райна, - позвал он еле слышно.

Перед его внутренним взором проносились теперь вещи, которые он считал давно забытыми, как младенческие воспоминания у нормальных людей: плотно сомкнутые вокруг упругие стенки-полотна яркого-лилового цвета и свет солнца, пробивающийся сквозь них; острые шипы огромной лозы над головой, пока он безвольно и безучастно сидит в сухих ошмётках утративших цвет лепестков; вооружённая темноволосая женщина (если бы он тогда знал что такое женщина или что такое оружие), приближающаяся к нему с настороженным выражением лица, её голос, произносящий неведомый набор звуков… её протянутая рука, крепкое пожатие, сильный рывок, поднимающий его на ноги – впервые в жизни… её тёплый плащ на плечах, приятное ощущение льнущего к коже меха… она закалывает плащ у него на груди, проверяет, не задувает ли под полы, и он чувствует: он больше не один. 

Это первый день его жизни. В ней ещё нет осознанности, нет понимания, нет настоящей близости, проверенной временем, и внезапная безумная тяга к другому человеку, жажда дополнить им – себя, ещё неизвестны ему. Но он уже есть, он видит, чувствует, живёт. И он не один.

***

Они нашли его через два дня – одновременно словно вытянувшегося вверх и высохшего, сплошь покрытого чёрными узорами прожилок и лиловыми искрами. Всклокоченные волосы казались гигантским тропическим цветком, пока Керен жадно пил из ручья. Вокруг его лодыжки болтались обрывки верёвки.

– Я знаю, куда ты идёшь, – тихо сказала ему Райна, пока он сидел, вцепившись в Рунольва, словно утопающий в спасительный плот, и дрожал всем телом. – Когда-то я читала про это место – обломки старой башни, сплошь оплетённые Таинственной Лозой. Тебя влечёт туда. Она так размножается – усыпляет запахом животных или людей, пьёт их жизнь, а потом выбрасывает бутон.

– Я просто… просто цветок? – Керен повернул к Райне лицо. Огромные, жутко пылающие глаза на его исхудалом, исчерченным рельефным чёрным узором лице смотрели по-детски испуганно. – Она так размножается… И я нашёл Рунольва.

Он отпрянул, едва не упал, но Фаргар успел придержать его за плечо.

– Я должен прийти туда и… и что? – спросил Керен, не отрывая взгляда от любовника и не стряхивая его руку.

– Лоза захочет забрать тебя, – тихо и сухо сказала Райна. – Твою жизнь, твой опыт, то, что ты узнал, что чувствовал… Чтобы выросли плоды. Новая Лоза.

Она не знала, что ещё сказать. Преследуя Керена, она думала, что может просто объяснить ему, какая опасность его ждёт, и он отступится. Реальность оказалась беспощадна: Керен не мог повернуть назад. На север его влекла необоримая сила, та же, что ведёт через пороги нерестящуюся рыбу. Ничья воля не могла преодолеть эту тягу.

– Забавно, – тихо произнёс Керен. – Забавно. А я думал… Я думал, я человек. Правда, забавно? Почему ты держишь меня, Рунольв? Разве ты не слышал? Таинственная Лоза сбила тебя с пути, ты никогда не хотел меня, это было безумие Таинственной Лозы…

Фаргар закрыл ему рот ладонью и какое-то время не убирал, молча глядя в глаза. Когда Керен заплакал, он обнял его, так же молча.

Райна передёрнула плечами. Впервые за долгое время она не знала, что делать дальше.

– Что будем делать? – спросил Рунольв, когда Керен затих.

– Что остаётся? – переспросил Керен уже спокойнее. – Я даже сейчас едва удерживаюсь от того, чтобы бежать на север. Из последних сил… Райна, дай мне свой нож.

– Думаешь, это лучшее, что можно сделать? – она потянулась к ножнам, но медлила. Даже на Рунольва бросила быстрый взгляд, словно он мог что-то подсказать.

Рунольв покачал головой.

– Знаете, – словно не слыша, произнёс Керен, – даже если всё это было не настоящим, я всё равно думаю, я человек. Не хочу быть безмозглым цветком, не хочу послушно тащить к Лозе пыльцу! Что я прожил – это моё. Она меня не получит. Райна, – голос его дрогнул, – ты мне поможешь? Если я не смогу… всё сделать правильно.

Она подошла, достала нож и подала Керену. Рунольв хотел отстраниться, но вместо этого обнял его поперёк груди и держал.

– Хочу, чтоб вы оба знали, – Керен взял нож, неловко развернул к себе лезвием. – Я не жалею. Это была короткая жизнь, но хорошая.

У него не получилось сделать всё быстро, и Райна помогла ему, как и обещала, а Рунольв держал его, пока он не остыл, и немного потом.

***

Они похоронили его над обрывом в неглубокой могиле и насыпали керн из камней.

– Это только на этот раз, ради Керена, – сказала Райна, садясь на Фалько. – Если я встречу тебя ещё раз – убью, не сомневайся.

Она резко свистнула, хотя Фалько не нуждалась в звуковых командах. Верная кобылка, привычно повинуясь легчайшим движениям её ног, устремилась на юг. В полумиле отсюда можно будет свернуть с дороги и пройти немного вдоль ручья с каменистым берегом, не сохраняющим следов…

Бывший капитан Фаргар ничего не ответил. Молча он смотрел ей вслед.

Ветер нёс запах леса и дикого разнотравья.


End file.
